


The Cursed Prince

by CleverUserName219



Category: I'm in Love with an E-Girl Series - Wilbur Soot (Song Cycle), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Video Blogging RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUserName219/pseuds/CleverUserName219
Summary: "𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒐 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝑰 𝒅𝒊𝒆""𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒐𝒏'𝒕... 𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒊𝒕."Prince George is cursed to die young if he doesn't find his true love before his time is up. He hopes everyday that someone will come through his castle's doors and save him from a horrible fate. His new knight and bodyguard Dream, waits with him. Encouraging hope and wishing for his new close  friend's saviour, Dream protects George as much as he can, but the curse worsens. George is desperate for a cure but true love might be closer than he thinks.(Work in progress)
Kudos: 6





	1. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑪𝒖𝒓𝒔𝒆

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

𝑪𝒓𝒖𝒆𝒍 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒔 𝒐𝒇 𝒂 𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒅 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒅.  
𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒚 𝒘𝒊𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒅𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒔 𝒊𝒏 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒃𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒅.  
𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒑𝒂𝒊𝒏  
𝑴𝒂𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒅'𝒔 𝒍𝒊𝒇𝒆 𝒃𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝒗𝒂𝒊𝒏.   
𝑴𝒂𝒚 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒃𝒆 𝒑𝒐𝒊𝒔𝒊𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒅.  
𝑳𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒏𝒐 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒍 𝒃𝒆𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒅.  
𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒅,  
𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒂 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒆 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒔 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌,  
𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒖𝒓𝒔𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒌   
𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒎𝒆𝒆𝒕 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒍𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒕𝒆.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

The words repeated in Prince George's mind over and over with no end in sight. Since birth, those words had been engrained in his brain as if it was his own name. Why wouldn't they be? Since as long as he could remember he knew he was going to die young. Everyone else knew too. Eventually, he had learned to live with the worried stares and disapointed looks that haunted him everywhere he went. Especially when he was around his parents.

George's parents were the king and queen of the kingdom and frankly, they weren't the best company. They reined over the kingdom mercilessly, with such a strong iron fist that they would punish a child for looking at them too long. They'd punished their own child for existing. And they did. They were the reason the prince had a curse in the first place. 

Before George was even born, the citizens of their kingdom had tried to stage a revolution and fight back against his parents' tyrany to no avail. The soldiers overpowered them and destroyed the revolution before they reached the castle walls, taking countless civillian lives with them. The revolution's leader however was the son of a powerful witch who sought revenge on his parents for their cruelty and when Prince George was born she found the perfect opportunity. So she snuck into the castle and laid a curse on the baby.

"𝑪𝒓𝒖𝒆𝒍 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒔 𝒐𝒇 𝒂 𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒅 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒅,

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒚 𝒘𝒊𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒅𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒔 𝒊𝒏 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒃𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒅."

Sometimes George thought she was right to curse him. Maybe he did deserve to pay for what his parents had done. Growing up, he had seen countless examples of their less-than-kind deeds. They taxed people in poverty, excecuted people who opposed them, and forced coutless civilians into what was basically slavery. The same witch who cursed him was excecuted the very same night via burning at the stake.

"𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒑𝒂𝒊𝒏

𝑴𝒂𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒅'𝒔 𝒍𝒊𝒇𝒆 𝒃𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝒗𝒂𝒊𝒏."

So maybe George did deserve to die. Maybe it was a noble thing to give up his life if it means his parents will learn from their mistakes. Then again, the vauge curse left alot to his imagination, describing a death that didn't seem very appealing.

"𝑴𝒂𝒚 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒃𝒆 𝒑𝒐𝒊𝒔𝒊𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒅.

𝑳𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒏𝒐 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒍 𝒃𝒆𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒅."

Most of the time it felt like the curse got it right with how little his parents cared about him. George thought sometimes that the witch had cursed the wrong person. He doubted his parents would care about his death and much as she thought they would. Since he was a child, his parents barley talked to him and when they did George was pretty sure it was only to check if he had died yet.

"𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒅,

𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒂 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒆 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒔 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌,"

_"True love?"_ George thought. He had met many nice people in his lifetime, yet true love still felt so far from reach. He had looked everywhere for anyone who could come close to matching the description, but nobody ever did. Searches had been done when he was younger. Lines of girls his age from all over the kingdom would all take turns talking to him and although he thought they were nice they never seemed to match the description of _true_ love. Eventually though the searches slowed to a crawl, having gone through all the women of the kingdom fairly quickly.

"𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒖𝒓𝒔𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒌 

𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒎𝒆𝒆𝒕 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒍𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒕𝒆."

So, George spent the majority of his life waiting. Waiting for love or waiting for death. He wasn't sure which one was going to come first. Then suddenly one day it dawned on him that it was the beginning of the end. He had woken early for his lessons that day and was getting ready in his closet when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. 

"Who is it?" George called out. 

"Its me," a familiar voice told him.

"Come in, Sapnap."

"The other guys aren't around, you can call me Nick again," He said, closing the door behind him. The prince nodded and continued digging through his closet. All the soldiers had "codenames" they went by while they were on duty. Another way the king and queen could to dehumanize them. Nick had adopted the name Sapnap when he became a knight and he met George when they were both very young. They have been friends ever since, even when George told him about the curse and tried to push him away. However, Sapnap refused to abandon his friend and frequently visited him after night guarding duties on mornings like this. 

"Tough night?" George asked, his back facing Nick. 

"You won't belive it," Nick said yawning, "I had to-" 

Nick froze when George turned to face him

"Had to do what?" George asked. The color in Nick's face paled as he stared wide-eyed at his friend. "What?" 

"Are you.... Are you alright, George?" Nick asked worried

"What do you mean? Of course I'm alright,"

"You mean you dont feel it?"

"Feel what?"

Nick grabbed a golden hand-held mirror on a desk nearby and handed it to George. George chuckled nervously when Nick gave him the mirror

"Are you pranking me again, Nick?"

Nick shook his head and George looked into mirror. Then he saw what Nick was scared of.

George stared at his reflection in shock. His brushed back his hair with his hand and got a better view at his left eye. It looked as if a spider had crawled out of his eye and spread thin, dark webs around it. Thats when he noticed that the red veins in his eyes had turned black and slowly expanding towards his iris. 

George yelled in surprise as his hand flew to his eye and felt the area where the web was. It was embended into his skin and felt rough to the touch. 

"What the _hell,_ " George said. He tried to tug on the web and it felt like he was tearing off his skin. "What the _HELL._ " George yelled.

"Come on, we have to find out what this is, quickly," Nick grabbed George's arm as George dropped the mirror, shattering it. George and Nick ran out of the room towards the royal hall.

That's when he realized how real the curse was. The whole day was spent going to all the doctors in the kingdom and trying to remove the black web that was slowly forming around his eye. Everytime a doctor tried to pull them off George felt unbearable pain no matter how much anesthetic they gave him. They all came to the same conclusion, whatever this was, they were sure that the curse was responsible for it and they found no cure that wouldn't result in tearing out the prince's eye which George adamantly refused.

That was also the night that the King and Queen decided that keeping a cursed prince with something strange growing out of his eye in public view was not good for apperances. They demanded that Prince George be sent to their vacation home, a remote castle that was almost always completly empty. George reluctantly agreed and began packing to leave his home. Although he was completely terrified over how the curse was manifesting, he was somewhat relieved that he would have time away from his parents.

Sapnap, in concern for the prince, requested to reignite the search for a person who could be George's true love. The King and Queen agreed, making Sapnap in charge of the search. Sapnap escorted George to the other castle and when they arrived they stared in awe at the massive castle before them.

The vacation home, although smaller than their main home, was still huge and George knew that him and the handful of servents who came with him wouldn't be able to fill even half of it. The castle large and grey with large banners with the colored flags of the kingdom. It was a remote area will tall pines and mountains surrounding the castle ground. George had only been to the castle once or twice in his lifetime, his parents perfered leaving him at home when they went on vacation and George happily agreed to staying away them as often as he could.

"So... what now?" George asked Nick who stood next to him in his armour.

"Now I'm going to other kingdoms, to try to find someone to help you," Nick answered

"What? I though you were going to stay here with me?" George protested.

"I'm in charge of the search, George," Nick said, "Sorry, but I can't stay here", 

George sighed and looked back up at the sharp roofs of the towers along the castle.

"I found someone to look after you while I'm gone though," Sapnap said.

George turned again to Sapnap and saw a soldier approching them. When he came close, George noticed the how clean his armour looked. The soldier wore silver armour that made him look taller than he really was, which was still a lot taller that George. He wore a helmet that obsured his face with a green cape flowing behind him. Even when the soldier bowed to him, George was surprised by how intimidating he seemed.

"Here's your new personal security," Sapnap introduced, "Prince George, meet Sir Dream. He'll be making sure you don't get hurt untill I come back. Don't worry, he's one of the best people we have." 

As George stared at his new guard that would be replacing Sapnap, he realized that maybe the curse wasn't going to be the only think making his life difficult.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·


	2. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑨𝒑𝒐𝒍𝒐𝒈𝒚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince George decides he wants to talk to Sir Dream for the first time.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

The prince thought he would go insane before Sapnap returned from his search. Even though it had only been two days since he left, George felt the weight of bordem over him. He had no one to talk to since he was in a remote area of the kingdom and being the child of some of the most hated people in the world made it difficult for him to make friends. Even Sapnap was hesitant to talk to him at first. The curse definitely didn't make things anything either. Sometimes George was happy he had no close friends, maybe then dying wouldn't be so difficult. 

The curse was now also slowly making daily living more difficult. Thanks to its newest develoupment, the black web had began making George's vision in his left eye blurry. This didn't help his boredom at all, since now he had a harder time reading, one of his favorite pastimes. 

After the third day of nearly unbearable boredom, George decide to distract himself by trying to talk to somebody in the castle. Maybe they couldn't replace Sapnap but it would make the prince's waiting more tolerable. Strangley the first person that came to mind was his new knight, Sir Dream. If Sapnap liked him then he might not be as scary as he seemed.

Dream had barley talked since Nick had left, only talking to say good morning and good night. It made George incredibly uncomfortable having a tall soldier following close behind him, never saying a word. The strangest thing however was that since Dream had arrived he hadn't taken off his helmet so George had no idea what he actually looked like. In fact many times he had tried to imagine what the knight looked like based on the short phrases of his voice, but his imagination was mostly more threatening than reality. The prince stayed in his room for most of the day while Dream stood in front of the door just so George didn't have to deal with his intimidating figure in his private space. 

So George found himself holding the door knob and taking a deep breath. 

_"Its just another person,"_ He thought, _"He's just another human being,"_

Suprisingly when he opened it, Dream was nowhere to be seen. George felt somewhat relieved to find out, but then he was curious as to where the knight had gone. 

"Hello?" he called.

There was no response except for his own voice echoing in the long empty hallway. 

The prince began walking along the hall, the morning sun shining through the tall windows along the wall and passing the coutless doors on the parallel wall. As he walked he began to hear faint voices somwhere further ahead. He walked a little faster towards the noise and as he approached the voices became more understandable.

"It's just so hard to find someone who understands, right?" A women's voice said

"Oh, I know," A man's voice responded and chuckled, 

George came to a corner of the hall and leaned to see who was talking. It was a servent of the castle holding a small laundry basket and she was talking to... Sir Dream? The knight somehow seemed much less intimidating and even casual while he was talking to her. They were facing away from him and even though he couldn't see his face, George could clearly see that Dream had taken his helmet and he could see Dream's dirty blond hair tied up in a very short pony tail. 

"Anyway, thank you for helping me. I couldn't have carried it if I tried," the servent said giggling.

"Oh its no problem, ma'am, I try to help out whenever I can," Dream replied placeing a larger laundry basket inside the room the gril was holding the door open to.

"You must have alot of free time nowadays," The servent said sighing, "The prince is always holed up in his room, isn't he. Must be horrible spending all that time alone," 

"Yeah..." Dream said, "I guess it must be..." The knight turned to face the window and George quickly ducked out of sight. "Anyway, I better get going before he realizes I'm gone, If he's anything like his parents I'd be executed" Dream said laughing.

"Of course, I'll see you around then, Sir," the servent said, curtsying and heading into a room she was holding the door to.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Dream said and he turned and began walking back to the prince's room. George began to panic since Dream was walking straight towards him without realizing it. 

_"Oh god, Oh god, Oh god,"_ George thought to himself as he began rushing back to his room, _"You can't make a friend by spying on them!"_ Before Dream turned the corner, George quickly ran into the nearest room, and tried to close the door before the knight saw him. 

The door slammed behind him, causing a loud bang and George flinched. He didn't think the door to be so loud, and the noise had lured Dream in front of the door he the Prince was hiding behind.

"Hello? Who's there?" Dream called out.

George quickly tried to make himself look as natural as posible and tried to look around for a place to blend in. He found himself in the library, his back pressed against the double doors Dream was behind. Rushing to the nearest bookshelf, he picked up the first book his hand reached for and flipped to a random page. Just as he settled into position, the door swung open.

"Is anyone in here?" George heard Dreams voice echo in the giant library. 

"Um... J- just me," George stuttered out of breath in reply.

Sir Dream rushed to where George was standing and without noticing George's akward positioning, quickly knelt down in front of him with his head titled towards the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry your Highness, I was not at my post," Dream began. George looked down confused at the Knight. When he looked down he was a little dissapointed to see that Dream had his helmet back on, the prince's curiosity only grew about what the knight's face looked like. 

"What... What do you mean?" George asked.

"I was not at my post, when it was my sworn duty to protect you," The knight replied nervously, "I understand If you would like another guard to take my place,"

George was confused as to why Dream was so concerned about him being alone for a couple minutes, after all, the prince was the one who was basically stalking him 

"Its okay," He replied, trying his best to sound regal, "There's really no reason to be worried about me," 

Dream looked up at the prince and George was sure that the knight was confused even without seeing his face. 

"Really, nothing happened. You didn't do anything wrong," George said, trying to reassure the knight kneeling in front of him. George turned back to the bookshelf and tried to figure out what book he grabbed randomly was. After a second of akward silence, George realized that Dream was still kneeling, somewhat shocked. This confused George even more and made him a million more times uncomfortable. "Um... Sir Dream?" George asked, "Why are you still kneeling?" 

"I'm-" Dream responded, his trance broke, "I was- Oh I'm sorry your highness I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Dream stood up and George realized once again how short he was compared to the knight. 

"Its okay," George said as he turned back to the bookshelf, feeling his cheeks redden from the embaressment of feeling so short. 

Prince George went back to looking at the book he randomly picked up as Dream took a step back from him to look at the door and resume his guarding job. In the akward silence, the Prince quickly tried to build up the courage to begin a conversation with the Knight. _"I can't spent so much time without talking to anyone unless I want to go crazy. I need to try and make friends with him before I lose this opportuity,"_ George thought, trying to hype himself up to say something. 

"So, you like reading alot?" Dream said, breaking the silence before George could.

Surprised, George found himself frozen trying to quickly come up with a simple answer that his brain couldn't quite grasp.

"I uh.." He began

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable again, I didn't mean to overstep-"

"NO! Uh.. I mean it's okay," George responded, _"This is your chance, George. Don't mess it up,"_ He thought before answering. "I love reading, Its very calming to me," George said, "Do you read much?"

"Not as much as I used to. I've always wanted to get back into it, but I never seem to have enough time," Dream said.

"Yeah, I have alot of spare time. Especially since my parents don't let me travel often, its nice to see the world without leaving the castle. Luckily they don't pay much attention to me or else they would realize how much reading means to me and take that away too," George joked. Immediately he regretted the joke since whenever he brought it his parents, people would try to back off from him out of fear of being punished for laughing. _"Oh no, I think I've messed up, I shouldn't have-"_

Dream chuckled quietly and George felt relieved instantly, until Dream cleared his throat and stopped.

"I'm sorry, your highness, I didn't mean to- uh" Dream stuttered.

"You apologize to much, Sir Dream." George said honestly, "You don't offend me by laughing at my bad jokes. You really don't need to call me 'your highness' either, just George..." 

"I'm sor-," Dream stopped himself before apologizing again, "I mean, alright... Prince George," Dream seemed surprised by George requesting this. Had royalty ever tried to befriend him like this before?

"Anyway, If you don't read then what do you do?," George asked placing the book back onto the shelf, "For fun I mean."

Dream paused to think before answering, "Not much I guess... I usually enjoy dueling with other soldiers when I have any free time,"

"Dueling? You mean with real swords? That sounds kinda scary," 

"Its actually really fun. Didn't anyone ever teach you how to swordfight?" Dream asked.

"No actually," George answered honestly, "I have always wanted to try it though," 

"Well, would you like me to show you how?"

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter has a lot more dialouge than the last one so it was a lot more fun to write. I hope you like how the story is heading so far! :)


	3. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑮𝒆𝒎𝒔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream tries to teach George how to swordfight, but something is off. . .

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

George found himself walking with Dream along the halls leading to the castle's courtyard, sweating a lot more than he thought he should be. It wasn't the summer heat that was causing it however, agreeing to take swordfighting lessons with one of the best knights in the kingdom was the source of his nervousness. The more he thought about it the more George realized that the only thing scarier was the curse he was destined to eventually die to.

Dream seemed as calm as always however, which George found strangley reassuring.  
_"Has he taught other people too?"_ George thought as they walking into the courtyard, " _What if I'm not the first one? What if I'm the worst and I can't do anything and-"_

"We're here," Dream said, breaking the prince out of his thoughts. "Give me a second to get the dummies up."

The knight walked into the courtyard, George following close behind after taking in the summer weather. There was an old stone path leading deeper into the overgrown grassy field. The vine-covered surrounding walls framed a tall oak tree standing in the center of the courtyard providing shade to the small flowers and weeds underneath it and almost matching the height of the walls. As George walked out, he saw Sir Dream walk into a small shed in a corner of the courtyard and he figured that was where all the dummies the knight was talking about were. 

When Dream was out of George's vision, the prince took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He always loved to listen to the sounds of nature and it was calming to breath the fresh air, especially when he was so nervous. George reached back into his memory and tried to think of times when somebody had made him feel so self-concious as he was feeling around Dream. Something about the knight made him suddenly aware of his heartbeat and appearance. Taking a break outside always made him feel better about everything, and he almost forgot how wonderful the sounds of the wind and birds made him feel. 

_"Not a place for a prince",_ His parents voices reminded him, " _not while you could be doing more productive things with your limited time."_

Somehow, their words always creeped their way back into George's mind. Sometimes the only way to get rid of them is to listen.

Prince George made his way to the shed and stood waiting for Dream outside. He heard noises of moving boxes and things falling over inside but the prince didn't want to interrupt whatever Dream was doing, so he began to look around to find something to distract himself with. 

Looking to his left, next to the open door of the shed, he saw Sir Dream's sword leaning against the shed's wall. It's hilt was golden with small green gems decorating the pommel and its leather scabbard was engraved with very nice looking floral patterns.

Then he looked to his right and noticed a training dummy, made of wood and its 'face' covered by burlap with a sinister looking smiley face on it. 

_"A little practice before I embarass myself in front of him won't hurt. . . right?"_

Quietly, the prince picked up the knight's sword and nervously made his way towards the dummy. Unsheathing the sword from the scabbard, George realized that it was a lot heavier than it looked and quickly tried to balance himself with the added weight. Trying to immitate what he had seen of soldiers training in the past, George spread his legs and planted them firmly on the ground holding the heavier-than-expected sword in front of him. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, the prince swung the sword quickly down.

It hit something. Just not what he was going for.

The sword was planted firmly in the ground, having uprooted a couple weeds. George sighed. He pulled it out of the dirt and tried again, lifting the sword and swinging it down, only to land in the ground once again.

He was so distracted by trying to lift it out of the dirt that he didn't realize the sounds had stopped coming from the shed.

Once again he picked up the sword and took his time trying to align it to the dummy. He was about to swing it down but before he could do it-

"You're not holding it right, you need to- look let me show you," he heard a voice behind him say. George was stunned and before he could say something back, Dream had made his way to the prince and was holding George's hands over the hilt of the sword.

Dream had his arms wrapped around George from behind him, holding onto the sword as George felt the knight's steady breathing against his ear.

" _Wait... his breath?",_ George thought, " _Did he take of his helmet?"_ Even though he was incredibly curious as to what Dream looked like, the prince was overwhelmed by the knight being so close to him, his back pressed against his chest in a weirdly intimate hug. He thought he was going to faint. His heart began racing with his thoughts and he felt his face begin to flush bright red.

"Keep your body centered and hold it closer so the opponent has no openings," The knight said, guiding George's hands with his own closer to his chest. The prince felt a swarm of butterflies tornado in his stomach.

"You shouldn't be so tense while holding it. You need to be able to move quickly when you're being attacked," Dream said, his voice softening to a little above a whisper.

"How can I move quickly if you're holding me like that," George muttered, without realizing he had spoken out loud. Then he heard a sound that made his heart skip a beat.

Dream let out a warm laugh. "I guess your right," he said letting go of George's hands and the sword. George felt somewhat relieved at first but as he felt Dreams warmth fade away he wished that he hadn't said anything.

_"There you go being flustered again,"_ the prince thought, taking a deep breath and trying to cool his red cheeks before he turned and faced the man who had been making him go crazy.

As he turned, he realized that although Dream had let go, he hadn't stepped back, leaving George staring face to face with him, uncomfortably close. He froze and for the first time took in the knight's face. Sir Dream was much taller than him, and had blond wavy hair tied into a small messy ponytail on the back of his head. His pale skin highlighted his strong features, surrounded by his freckles. He had a couple scars which George could only assume were from sword fighting but the most interesting part of the knight's face were his eyes. His eyes were bright, emerald green, and felt more valuable than the gems that were on his sword. 

That's when George realized that he had been staring at Dream for a couple seconds now and Dream was staring back at George with a curious expression. George felt his face flush again but Dream didn't seem to notice. He seemed to be somewhat spaced out, but he kept his eye contact with George, making the prince's heart leap out of his chest.

_"Why is he staring at me like that? I don't look bad do I?"_ George thought.

"Does it..." Dream started, breaking the silence, "does it hurt?" 

George felt slightly disappointed at the question. _"Of course he wasn't staring at me,"_ George thought, _"He's starting at the stupid curse web round my eye._ " 

"No," George answered, "not unless I try to pull it off."

"Oh..."

The courtyard fell back into silence, Dream stayed trance-like keeping the eye contact with George. The knights hand came up the cup George's face but quickly shot back down.

"I'm sorry," He said, "Can I uh..."

"Uh... okay," George replied.

Dream reached his left hand up and cupped the prince's chin, his thumb slowly tracing the dark web around his eye. George felt himself melt into the knight's hand. For the first time in what seemed like forever he suddenly felt very vunerable. Dream could say anything, do anything, and George would probably go along with it. But there was also another feeling that George couldn't quite put a finger on. A strange feeling in his heart telling him that there was more to the knight than he thought. 

Then it started to burn.

It started off so small that George barely even noticed it, but it quickly began to feel more and more intense. His left eye began to sting like someone was trying to pull it out and George winced. "What are you doing?" He asked Dream.

"What do you mean?" Dream asked. Then noticing George's reaction, he pulled his hand away from George's cheek and placed it on the prince's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

George stumbled backwards and covered his eye with both his hands as his eyes begin to water. 

"It- It burns" George said, sucking in his breath through his teeth. He backed away from Dream a little more, bumping into the training dummy behind him and falling onto the grass below.

"George!" Dream said as he knelt down in front of the prince still covering his eye, "What do I do? What do you need?" 

George couldn't answer as it began to burn and George wanted nothing more than to curl up ina ball and make it go away. 

"Wait here," Dream said frantically, "I'll go get help I-" 

" _No,"_ George thought as he used one of his hands to grab onto Dreams arm, " _Please stay, I don't want be alone,"_

Although George's pain was too distrating to say anything Dream somehow seemed to get the message and he moved and sat closer to George who was leading against the stand of the training dummy. 

"Okay, I'm right here."

Even though he had horrible pain coming from his eye, having someone around felt a million times nicer than being stuck alone. So, as soon as Dream sat closer, George burried his face into the knight's chest, and Dream slowly moved to wrap his arms around the prince. It didn't do much to ease the pain but Dream's breathing and warmth made him feel safer. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever waiting for the pain to go away, which in actuallity was a little over a minute. Eventually George's breathing calmed and the burning sensation faded away into the warmth of Dream's hug. 

_"Princes should always be independent,"_ A memory of his parents scollded him, _"_ _Remember this son, t_ _he more vunerable you are to people, the more likely it will be that they betray you."_

"Did it stop?" Dream asked him.

George suddenly remembered what position they were in an quickly backed out of the embrace, trying to wipe away his faded tears as he sat up. "Yeah. I mean yes. Thank you." 

"Its no problem, but are you sure you're okay?" Dream asked worried.

"Yes, Im fine I just-" As George looked up and met eyes with Dream he thought to himself, _"Did the outside get smaller?"_ Before George could investigate Dream interupted him.

"Wait, what happened to your eye? Its all black...," 

That's when George realized that he had gone blind in his left eye. And the web was only spreading.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading part 3! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I would like to say sorry for not updating this as much as I should have. Some things came up in my personal life, but since I'm feeling better now I decided to continue it! Tell me in the comments your thoughts on this chapter and your predictions on future chapters! See you next time! <3

**Author's Note:**

> *originally posted by me on Wattpad under the same name, slow updating time *


End file.
